


ART - Where Worlds Collide

by Tarlan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Bang Challenge, Digital Art, Digital Painting, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-02 21:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1061942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art created for the Teen Wolf 2013 Big Bang story, Where Worlds Collide (And Days Are Dark) by veritas_st.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART - Where Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Where Worlds Collide (And Days Are Dark)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065806) by [veritas_st](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veritas_st/pseuds/veritas_st). 



I've enjoyed every episode of _Teen Wolf_ but hadn't immersed myself in the fandom except for occasional glances through Tumblr - though I was definitely a Sterek fan! So when I spotted this Big Bang challenge looking for artists, I found myself tempted. I lucked out when I chose this particular story. I was caught first of all by the fact that it was a crossover with another of my current favorite shows - _Falling Skies_.

The story is wonderful! It has all the elements of Falling Skies - the nomadic existence, the danger, the fear, the grief - seen from the perspective of Stiles, Derek, and others. It's a love story told against the backdrop of an apocalypse for humanity. Please go read it!

I couldn't decide on a single piece of art for this story so there is a selection below - the plain versions are all wallpapers. Just click on any image below to get a larger copy. I do hope you like both the art below and the story that inspired it.

Version 1 - Derek - Cover - Fighting Mechs

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/422371/422371_original.jpg)

Version 1 - Derek - Wallpaper - Fighting Mechs

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/404028/404028_original.jpg)

Version 2 - Stiles - Cover - Skitters

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/422539/422539_original.jpg)

Version 2 - Stiles - Wallpaper - Skitters

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/404391/404391_original.jpg)

Version 3 - Stiles - Wallpaper - Skitters

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/404532/404532_original.jpg)

Version 4 - Derek/Stiles - Cover - Campsite

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/423138/423138_original.jpg)

Version 4 - Derek/Stiles - Wallpaper - Campsite

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/tarlanx/6659521/423264/423264_original.png)

Well, that's all of them. I really hope you enjoy the art and read the wonderful story that inspired it :)

.


End file.
